The Sword of Light
by ToguroKyojin
Summary: After my parents death I vowed to bring there killer to justice, I Zentoku D Naosu made it my Goal to become a Marine to make sure that evil would never hurt anyone again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Sword of Light"

Fueled by the last words of the man who had obtained everything -the Pirate King, Gol D Roger -the great pirate age began. An era of fighting between the World Government's Marines, as they tried to maintain peace and security for the people of their land, against the barbaric pirates who bring disorder and chaos.

In this age I was born, Zentoku D Naosu. I lived happily in the village of Foosha, of the Goa Kingdom, located on the Island of Dawn, in the East Blue. My family lived there happily for twelve years, until that fateful trip that changed my life forever. We had gone on a vacation, a cruise across the East Blue; when the ship was attacked by pirates. They were cruel and merciless, even though both of my parents were former marine commanders and fought and killed many pirates. I made the mistake of trying to help, but got captured. My father's last words to me were, "Live my son. Rise and become a guardian of life and justice. Surpass us, live a life with no regrets, and never forget that we love you, son." Their smiles were the last I saw of them. I watched helplessly as bullets pierced their stomachs and my parents slowly bled to death. Last thing I heard was "all hail, Captain Burst!" I knew that name and vowed to bring him to justice and never allow evil to hurt others again; I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head and then everything went black.

==A few weeks later==

I woke up in a bed that was familiar to me. I looked around and saw Makino, who was a close friend of my family. She was like a second mother to me also the bartender at "Party's Place", the bar in Foosha village. I wanted to call her over, but for some reason I could only manage to whisper; thankfully, it was enough. As soon as she heard my voice, she dashed over to me and hugged me, as she started crying. I just lay there, wondering what could have happened.

"We were all so worried for you and your family," Makino began, still crying. "I read in the newspaper that the ship that you and your parents were on had been taken over by pirates"

I was confused. I had no memory of being on a ship of any kind, but as I tried to remember, my head started to throb, as if my body was telling me not to, but I wanted to know, no matter what. So I continued to listen to what Makino said.

"We were all so worried about you guys and had feared the worst. But when you showed up, we were relieved." As she said this, she sat up and smiled and wiped her tears away, trying to act tough. Then she asked me, "When will your parents get here? I'm guessing they sent you out ahead for some reason, I mean you are a great navigator after all."

I stared at her blankly, trying to remember.

"What's wrong, Naosu-kun?" She put her hand lightly on my shoulder. I could see that the smile on her face had been replaced by a worried look.

"I…. I….." I began to say, trying to remember. My head throbbed from the strain. She watched me, waiting in anticipation. "I… don't…rememb-" before I could finish the sentence, images of my parents slowly bleeding to death flooded my mind, and I remembered.

My eyes started to flood, and a huge knot was caught in my throat. Tears began to flow down my cheeks. I saw Makino cover her mouth, as her eyes began to tear up, as well.

All I managed to say was, "Dead….. They're dead…."

Makino hugged me, as she cried. I hugged back tightly, as I remembered that horrendous scene. Tears flowed down my cheeks threatening to make a new river, but I did not make a sound, trying to be strong. I repeated to myself the last words that my father had told me. I reconfirmed that vow I took. I would become strong, so that no one would have to suffer at the hands of evil.

We cried for what seemed an eternity. Finally, I found the courage to speak again.

"Makino…" A whisper was all I was able to manage.

"What is it, Naosu-kun?" she barely managed to reply.

"I wish to sleep for a while, I feel exhausted. I'm sorry."

Makino nodded and hugged me tightly. She proceeded to walk out of the room. I laid down and sleep quickly overtook me.

_"NO!...I, ah, want to keep him…. You know as a servant…Yeah that!" exclaimed a young girl who seemed to be roughly my age._

_"Whatever you say, Sweetie Pie," a man answered in a high pitched voice. "You, there. Carry the servant to her room," his voice changed radically into a firm and scary tone. I couldn't quite make out his face though. I felt someone pick me up…._

_"Where am I? Who are these people?" I asked myself…..Everything began to fade and images of my parents dying flooded my mind, and then everything went dark…._

I shot up, gasping for air, trying to flush out the images of my parents. Trying to think of other things wasn't helping. My head began to hurt terribly, but then I remembered the first part of that strange dream. "Who was that girl?" I whispered to myself.

Just then I heard the door to the room open. I looked up, and saw Makino walk in. It seemed like she had only recently stopped crying.

"Naosu-kun, are you all right?" she asked worried.

I nodded, "Yeah, just a bad dream. Sorry for making you worry."

She looked at me almost as if telling me, 'You lost your parents. How can you be okay?'

"I'm fine. Really. I just needed some sleep," I continued while removing the covers I had on and proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed. "By the way, Makino… how long was I asleep?"

She looked at the clock, and it was around seven thirty at night. Now that I looked at it, how did I not notice that clock on the wall?

"Roughly, eight and a half hours," she answered.

I nodded and got up. As soon as I did I felt light headed, and was about to fall. Makino rushed over to me and held me up before I could.

"Sorry, Makino-san, I guess I got up too fast." I gave her the best smile I could pull off.

"You should have been more careful! Don't go scaring me like that again!" Makino scolded

"Sorry, sorry," I said, as I stood up and did my best to maintain my smile. "Ummm," I began.

"What's wrong Naosu-kun?" Makino asked.

"I don't know if it's appropriate to ask, but I'm hungry. Could you make me something to eat?"

She stared at me blankly and just as I was about to say sorry, she began to giggle. It threw me off guard and I looked at her, confused.

"Of course, I can. Come on. I'm going to make you your favorite dish."

I watched as she began heading for the door. "Thank you, Makino-san," I said.

She looked back at me and smiled, "You're welcome. Now put on your smile, I'm not that bad of a cook."

I chuckled, and began to follow her. She really was a good cook, "I'm sorry Makino-san, for making you worry."

She stopped, and hugged me, "We all are worried about you. So don't think you have to hold everything inside. If you need to talk, I'm willing to listen. Okay?"

I nodded, offering a smile. "Thank you."

We headed to the bar, where she began to cook a hamburger and French fries. I walked to the other side and took a seat, watching her as she cooked. A few minutes later, the delicious smell of food filled the air, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on that burger and fries. She put the plate in front of me.

I looked up at her and grinned, "Thank you for the food!" I grabbed the burger, gobbled it down along with the fries, within seconds.

Makino-san had turned around for a bit to get me a tall glass of milk. When she turned around, she put the glass on the table and looked at me in shock, "What happened to the food!" she exclaimed.

I grabbed the glass of milk, chugged it down and reached out with the glass, "Food is gone, was tasty. Can I have more milk, please?"

She looked at me, and then just started laughing, "Like father, like son, I guess."

I couldn't help but smile. I felt proud that I resembled my Dad. I wanted to become a marine like him one day, as well.

"Makino-san."

She turned and faced me as she filled the glass with milk. "What's up?" she asked.

I looked at the table and started to draw circles with my finger. "Umm. Could you make me another burger and lots of fries?" I looked up grinning.

She came back with the milk and nodded, "Sure thing. I'll make it twice as big this time and twice the amount of fries."

I jumped on my chair in excitement for the food "Yay!" I exclaimed. "Thank you, Makino-san!"

A few minutes later, you could smell the food in the air again, and all of a sudden, a little boy burst through the bar entrance and jumped on the seat next to me, "GIMME FOOD! GIMME FOOD!" was all he would say.

I turned to see who it was. I smiled, "Hey, Luffy. Long time no see, Bud."

The young kid just kept on ranting, completely oblivious to my presence. All I could do was laugh.

I looked over towards Makino, "Makino-san! Could you get Luffy some meat, please?"

She nodded, as she laughed. When our food got here both of us inhaled it and sighed satisfied. So I tried again "Hey, Luffy. Long time no see," I said, turning to him.

He looked at me, and his eyes got big the moment before jumped foward and hugged me, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I HADN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG. THIS TOWN WAS SO BORING WITH NO ONE AROUND TO PLAY WITH!"

I held him and smiled, "Don't worry, Bud. I'm back now, we can play every day," I said smiling, looking down at him.

His eyes grew big with excitement, as he stood up and wiped his tears away and a huge grin popped on his face.

"You betcha. We will play all day, every day," I said smiling.

This kid, he had a knack for cheering me up. Even though he was six years younger than I was, we always got along well and had lots of fun together. I watched him run and jump around happily. When all of a sudden, a giant man appeared in the door with a menacing aura.

"LUFFY!" came a deep voice.

As soon as Luffy heard it, he dashed behind me shaking in fear. I covered my mouth, trying to hide my laughter and looked up to see the legendary marine, Monkey D. Garp.

"LUFFY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled.

I watched, as Luffy, shaking behind me, was trying to answer, but couldn't due to the fact he was scared.

"LUFFY! ANSWER ME!" He yelled again.

"We were having supper," I looked at him and grinned.

He looked at me for the first time, "OH! It's you. Zentoku's brat. My, you've grown up," he began, but then remembered why he was here and looked back at Luffy. "Luffy! If you were hungry, why didn't you tell me instead of running off," he said much gentler now.

"Cause it smelled really good, and I couldn't control myself," answered Luffy, looking down at his feet, slightly less scared now.

Garp sighed, and walked over to the bar and took a seat next to me. Luffy sat down on the other side of me. "Sorry for the trouble Luffy caused you, Makino-san."

Makino just smiled and replied, "No problem at all. I rather enjoyed seeing him so happy. It is nice after feeling so down," as soon as she said that, she covered her mouth and looked over at me, her eyes saying, "I'm so sorry."

I smiled, "It's okay. I'm fine. Really, I am."

Garp looked at me and smiled, then asked, "Makino-san, how about you bring us all the meat you have. It's all on me, boys." That last part directed at Luffy and me. We both looked up at him and grinned.

"Thank you, Grandpa!" we both said at the same time. In a few minutes, the meat was ready and we all stuffed our faces.

When we finished we were all tired and decided to call it a day.

"Grandpa, tomorrow could you come over I want to ask you something" I asked as he was leaving with Luffy in his arms.

"Sure, I need to talk to you as well," he smiled and waved good bye.

Then it dawned on me, who was I going to stay with? As if she had read my mind Makino said with a big smile on her face "OH! By the way, 'til you become old enough to live on your own you'll be staying here with me, you will be using the room you woke up in."

Tears started to form in my eyes, I quickly brushed them away "Thank you, Makino-san."

I hugged her then went to my new room, laid down and thankfully fell asleep fast.

The next morning I woke up early, it was roughly five thirty. I got out of bed and headed over to the bar, when I got there I saw Makino and grandpa Garp; Makino was cooking while Garp seemed to be talking to her about something that I couldn't clearly make out.

"Good morning, Makino-san. Morning, Grandpa," I said as I headed over.

She looked up at me and smiled "Good morning, Naosu-kun"

Grandpa waved at me smiling "Morning, kid."

I smiled and took a seat next to grandpa "Makino-san, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. Would you like milk or juice with it?" she asked turning to me.

I thought about it for a second and then answered, "Could I have both?" I asked grinning.

She nodded and continued working, soon our breakfast was ready. She placed a plate in front of me and one in front of grandpa.

"Thank you for the food!" we both exclaimed and we began eating.

"You're quite welcome," she said with a smile as she brought us our drinks.

She brought a third plate to the counter and pulled a chair and began eating. Grandpa and I were done first so I figured this would be the best time to ask him.

"Grandpa, may I ask you something?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" he responded as he took a sip from his glass.

I looked down not really sure how to go about this, so I decided to just ask him.

"May I join you in the Marines, grandpa?"

He smiled as he put his glass down the he turned to me.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask this," he replied, and scratched his head as he thought.

"Well," he began, but I cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Not right now of course. I'm too weak right now, so I have an idea," I said looking up at him.

He nodded then asked, "Okay, what is your plan then?"

I took a deep breath, and started, "Well as I am now, I would be useless, so I want to wait one year. I'll train my body hard every day so I can get stronger, and when the year passes you come back and test me if I pass then you let me join you. And besides I promised Luffy I would stay here for a while and play with him."

Grandpa looked at me a bit surprised, and then spoke, "That's a bit surprising I have to admit, I thought you were going to ask to join right away."

"Last time I jumped in to do something without preparing myself or planning it cost my parents life. This time I'm going to be ready so I can be of help and not a burden." I answered with determination, as I looked up at Grandpa.

He smiled at me and then ruffled my hair, "Very well. In one year's time I will come and test you."

I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you so much grandpa, I will become strong, I promise!"

He hugged back and smiled, "I know you will, I expect great things from you, kid."

I left his embrace and then stood up quick and saluted, "YES, SIR!"

Both he and Makino laughed, I soon joined in the laughter and took my seat next to grandpa, as the two began to talk again.

"Well I guess that settles that," grandpa said to Makino with a smile.

She nodded and replied, "I guess there's no helping it, at least I'll be able to rest easy knowing he will be with you." A worried smile spread over her face.

"Look at you, worrying already, he isn't leaving today you know," he laughed as he teased her.

"So what? It's my job to worry!" she yelled at grandpa and she smacked him on the head.

I laughed as I watch the two go on, then grandpa looked at his watch and freaked out.

"DAMN IT! IM LATE! Thank you for the food, Makino. I leave the kid in your care," he said as he put the money for the food on the table. "Work hard kid… you got a long way to go," he said as he left the bar.

"Bye, Grandpa!" I waved good bye.

With a quick wave he said his goodbyes and dashed out of the bar and was on his way. I turned back to Makino and thanked her for the food and told her I was going out to start my training. She smiled and came over to me and hugged me. She wished me luck and reminded me that lunch would be ready around twelve. I trained as much as I could, and somehow I was able to convince Luffy that training was a game so he also trained with me. A few days passed of this routine until another fateful day.

The Red hair Pirates had docked in our town, the mayor went and talked to them, apparently they meant us no harm and just needed a base of operations. At first, I was really hostile to them and thought that they were evil just because they were pirates, but over time, as we got to know them, I learned that not all pirates were evil. We had many fun times with their crew and grew quite fond of them. One time Luffy accidentally ate the devil fruit that they had found, their captain, Shanks, at first was mad but then soon laughed it off as his entire crew joined in. He was also the one who inspired Luffy to become a pirate. I was disappointed because I wanted us to work together and become a supper awesome team, but this was Luffy, nothing short of a miracle would change his mind.

One day, as Luffy and I were heading home from another day of training, we saw what looked like a shooting star, it seemed like it crashed into the forest that was behind Foosha village. I started to run towards that direction, Luffy close behind grinning, looking forward to find out what it was. When we got there, it was pretty easy for us to spot what had crashed since there was a fairly large crater around it, we were surprised that we hadn't heard it though. I told Luffy to wait for me at the top while I headed down to check out what it was. He didn't listen he just jumped down there, all I could do was follow. We saw that it was a fruit we assumed it was a devil fruit, but when Luffy tried to pick it up his hand fazed right through it. We looked at each other confused wondering what had happen, I reached for it expecting my hand to do the same but it didn't. I picked it up as both of us looked at it completely confused. We began walking home slowly trying to think of anything that could help us figure out this mystery. I stopped suddenly as an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Luffy, what if I ate it, then maybe we can find out what type of devil fruit this is." I said with an excited grin.

"Yea, do it! This could be fun! Then we will both have devil fruits!" Luffy exclaimed.

I began eating it. It tasted like cotton candy, but when I finished it I didn't feel anything.

"So what type of fruit is it?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet, It might take a few hours before it takes effect, I think," I replied. Luffy looked disappointed, so I pat him on the head and smiled, "As soon as I find out I'll tell you okay?"

He looked up at me and smiled as he nodded. Suddenly Luffy grabbed his stomach and looked up at me. "I'm hungry." he said.

I laughed and then pushed him forward, "Then let's get some food, I'm hungry, too."

We ran the rest of the way and when we got to the bar we saw that Makino had the food out and was waiting for us.

"Where have you two been?" she scolded and she put a bump on each of our heads.

We covered our heads and then Luffy replied, "We saw a mystery thing falling from the sky so went to investigate, then Naosu ate it."

She added another bump to my head scolding me, "Why did you eat something that you have no idea what it is?!"

"Let me explain, I'm pretty sure it's a devil fruit but wasn't sure which one it was so I ate it so I could find out," I answered still rubbing my head.

She face-palmed herself and then looked at me.

"You are one crazy kid, let's hope you don't end up looking all weird because of the fruit."

Luffy and I smiled at her, then thanked her for the food and dashed over to it, as I ran over I began feeling light headed and losing my balance, most likely the effects of the devil fruit, I thought to myself. All I remember was falling into Makino's arms and then all went black.

* * *

Big thanks to foxchicka19 for helping with the editing :D

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally here chapter 2!

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

The Sword of Light

Ch2 "The Dream"

"_Hey, kid," I heard a voice speaking to me; it was deep and strong, yet kind and gentle at the same time._

"_Where am I?" I asked as I got up from the floor and looked around._

_Everything was white and bright. I turned to look at the man who was talking to me. He was close to seven feet tall, buff and had wings coming out of his back. He was clad in bright golden armor and an energy that overwhelmed me. The power that emerged from him and the huge, two handed claymore between his wings, compelled me to believe that he was someone I should listen to. I looked at him in awe and__ then asked, still kind of dumb founded, "Who are you? And where am I?"_

"_My name is Michael, and this is your dream world, you're kind of asleep." he said as he sat against the side of a tree that had popped out of nowhere._

"_How did you do that!?" I asked pointing at the tree._

_He looked back at it then just shrugged, "I just thought it up. It's a dream world, you know. You can do it, too."_

_I looked at him and then thought for a bit, "Okay, let me try then."_

_I closed my eyes and pictured a two handed, double edged broad-sword. All of a sudden, I felt something on my back. I reached over my shoulder to feel what it was and felt a hilt. I griped it and pulled it over my shoulders, holding it in front of me in awe._

_Michael began laughing as he watched me then said, "Really? A sword is the first thing you make when you can create anything?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah, my dad was a swordsman and taught me a few things about them, before he died," I answered as I swung the sword around feeling its balance._

_He smiled sadly, "Yeah, I know. But still I was expecting you to grow some wings and fly around or something."_

_I grinned then he continued._

"_I am the power fruit that you ate. Now, before you say 'you mean devil fruit' –no, I mean power fruit. We are different, a devil fruit grants its user different skills based on the fruits attributes and have no say on their wielder. On the other hand, we power fruits choose our users. We also do not have any specific classing since the powers will vary on how our wielder trains and what his goals are."_

_I stopped him before he continued and asked, "What do you mean by classing, like logia, paramecia and Zoan type? And if you could choose, why choose me? And how many of you are there?"_

"_Yes to the classing, and there are two of us. I have a system that has been set to 'read' your heart and soul determining if you pass the tests. If you do not pass these then you will not be able to even touch the fruit," he answered._

_I thought for a second and then asked, "So what exactly where these conditions that had to be met?"_

_He smiled, "A mostly pure heart, a longing for justice and maturity. Of course, I don't expect you to be completely mature. It's also good to have a childish part that you will never really lose. Also, I try to look for someone who prefers to plan instead of running in guns blazing and without thinking."_

"_Well I guess that explains Luffy then," I answered deep in thought._

"_Yea, quite the character he is." Michael stated and he massaged his head._

_I nodded, "He is kind and good hearted, but will always jumps in head first without thinking much of a plan and already has a devil fruit power."_

_He laughed and grinned. "He sure is one crazy kid, but he has already set on the path that has been destined for him, you will see." All of a sudden his tone changed to a serious one, "As for you, by eating the power fruit, you have also embraced your path and have chosen to follow it. Many in power will be uprooted because of you and some will rise as well. Change is coming kid, and you, along with others, will be the ones who will lead the change."_

_I sat down against a tree that I had imagined and began thinking about what Michael had told me. At first I was a bit scared, but then I realized that what he had told me was what I was going to end up doing anyway._

"_By the way," Michael began, interrupting my train of thought, "When someone asks you what type of fruit you ate and don't feel like explaining the whole power fruit thing, just tell them you ate the Arch Angel fruit; it will save you a lot of hassle. Also, regarding the other power fruit, I will tell you about him when you are ready." I nodded and didn't question, he seemed like someone who I should listen to no matter what._

"_So when exactly does training start?" I asked as I stood up and stretched._

"_Now," he said as he stood up. "First thing you should know about this fruit is that it will accelerate your training four times as much. For example, if you use to run 4 hours now you only need to run 1 hour to get the same effect, however you will also get tired just as fast at first. After a while you will be able to train yourself out of it –mind you, it will take quite some time. I'm guessing between three and four months before you start feeling 'normal'. Normal, meaning that you won't get tired four times as fast and back to your normal fatigue rate… which, by then, will be super human. During this time period, eat and sleep as much as you can between training sessions it will make training slightly more bearable. After you have built up your physical strength, with my guidance you will develop your skills set that will best help to achieve your goal. And I will teach you Haki as well, since in this world those without it will not go far."_

_I listened carefully to all that he said taking mental notes of everything important. I knew I would have to work hard and that it would be a painful process, that there would be days that I would want to give up. But I promised my parents that I would become strong, to bring to justice to this world full of evil._

_When he finished I asked, "How long will this process take?"_

_He looked at me and thought about it for a while, then answered, "Well, to master the fruit's powers and Haki I'm thinking roughly five years, but the sign of a true master is his willingness to always develop his skills further, so with that in mind… your whole life."_

_I nodded and thought for a while "So I'd be roughly seventeen when I complete the training right?"_

_He nodded then replied, "I will only be there to teach you the basics, the rest you will figure out on your own, if you get stuck you can ask for help and I will point you in the right direction, remember I'm not here to make your journey easy. I'm here as a guide, to point you in the right direction and not simply give you all of the answers. Oh, another thing I forgot to mention about the fruit, the more you use the skills the stronger they become, the experience and knowledge you gain through your future travels and battles will make you stronger. And one last thing before you wake up, while you're awake we won't be able to speak. So keep that in mind for when you have questions."_

_I nodded, "Thank you Michael, I will do my best to meet the expectations you have of me."_

"_You will, kid. You have a strong and kind heart that of a conqueror and king. You will be waking up soon, so I'll be taking my leave, take care kid and do your best!" he said as he vanished, I smiled and waved._

_I couldn't wait to wake up and begin my new training._

* * *

Big Thank you to foxchicka19 for all the help!

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3!

Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

The Sword of Light

Ch3 "And so it begins"

My eyes shot open and I laid there staring at the sealing pondering everything that had happened. I slowly got up and swung my legs down over the bed. I saw Makino sitting on a chair fast asleep, I checked what time it was: a few minutes past one in the morning, I grabbed a blanket and gently placed it over her. She stirred a bit and mumbled something I couldn't understand, but thankfully she didn't wake up, I really didn't feel like explaining what had happened right now. I left her a note,

"Hey Makino-san, just got up roughly 1:00AM, you seem to be sleeping deeply so I won't wake you, I'll be heading out for a bit, I will be back for breakfast, I'll explain what happened when I get back, and sorry again for making you worry." I signed my name at the bottom and then quietly left and headed to the forest.

I headed straight for the tallest tree and climbed to the top, I sat on one of the branches that allowed me to see the whole village and just sat there planning what I needed to do in order to complete my training.

Time passed on and before I knew it the sun began to rise. I was about to head down, when I saw a hand shoot up from below and grab the branch I was sitting on. I laughed as Luffy tried to shoot himself onto the branch next to me and missed smashing his head into another branch above us. I caught his hand before he fell off and pulled him up laughing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know. Instinct, I guess," he said with a grin, then proceeded: "So, what type of devil fruit is it?" he jumped up and down, almost falling again as the tree swayed a bit.

"It's called the Arch Angel fruit," I replied with a smile, amazed at how he found me.

"What's an Arch Angel fruit? Do you turn rubber like me?" he asked me, confused and pulled my cheek to see if I would stretch.

I pulled away and laughed, "Nope, only you can be rubber. Let's get down and go get some breakfast." As soon as I mentioned that his stomach growled loudly.

"I'm starving," Luffy complained as he griped his stomach. I just laughed and climbed down the tree, heading to the bar. I waited for Luffy and then we ran all the way to the bar.

When we got there I was panting hard, I knew it was the effect of the fruit but I didn't think it would be this bad, I needed to make some adjustments to my plans, I shoved that thought to the back of my head and as I walked and saw Makino making breakfast. I felt Luffy pull on my shirt and looked over to him.

"What's up?" I asked between pants.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and grinned, as my breathing began to stabilize again, "Let's go eat, I'm hungry."

Before I had finished, Luffy had smelled the bacon and dashed over to the counter, I looked up and Makino ran over to me and hugged me.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed, "You were out for three days, and then you just take a walk like nothing happened? You should have woken me up!"

"Hehe, I'm sorry?" I said as I hugged her back, then it hit me "Wait what!? I was sleeping for three days!?" I asked shocked.

"Yea you fell unconscious, that first night and day you had a fever then it just vanished, then all you did was sleep. Naosu-kun you really need to think things through more," she said, still hugging me tightly.

'Little detail you forgot to mention, Michael,' I thought to myself, I was about to apologize again when –

"I'm Hunnngrrryyyyyyyy!" Luffy interrupted.

We laughed, and made our way over to the bar as she wiped her tears away. I sat next to Luffy and waited patiently for our food. Well, I waited patiently; Luffy was bouncing all over the place yelling for food. She served us with a smile and pulled a chair out. Makino set a plate in front of her as she took a seat.

"Thank you for the food!" we said and ate our breakfast together.

When we finished, Makino asked, "So, have you figured out what type of devil fruit you ate?"

I nodded and then explained to her what Michael had told me, I proceeded to explain who Michael was. She looked at me surprised, then sighed putting her head in her hands, "You really have a knack for crazy, don't you?" she said.

I grinned and then replied, "Yep!"

We both laughed, then looked at Luffy, who had been quite throughout the entire explanation.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" I asked.

He looked up at me and asked, "So, it's a mystery fruit?"

Makino and I laughed then smiled and replied, "Let's just say I ate the Arch Angel fruit okay?"

Luffy nodded and grinned then jumped off of his chair, grabbing my arm and pulling me up, "Let's go train now!"

"Thank you for the food, Makino-san!" I said as I left with Luffy.

"Be careful, Naosu-kun! And don't push yourself too hard!" she called after us, I waved and grinned.

Luffy and I started off with a light jog in the morning, just like we did before. Usually, we would go for a two hour jog in the forest, but today I barely managed to go one hour before I needed to stop and rest. Luffy kept pushing me forward though, so I continued after him best as I could. We then proceeded to our strength work out which went just as bad, but I somehow managed.

"So, the fruit makes you weak?" Luffy asked after we finished and sat on the grass taking in the sun.

I grinned, "Yep, at first it does, but over time it'll make me super strong, the more I train then stronger I'll get."

He nodded then said with a huge smile, "Then lets train some more. I don't like it when you're this weak."

I laughed and then got up "Maybe after we eat a bit, I'm starving!"

"FOOOD!" Luffy yelled and dashed to the bar, I made my way to the bar at my own pace and by the time I got there the food had already been served and smelled great, it was my favorite, cheese burger and fries!

"Thank you for the food!" we said and ate like there was no tomorrow, after 20 servings we were full.

"Thank you for the food Makino-san, it was really gooood," I said with a big grin on my face.

"You're welcome, by the way, can you swim?" she asked.

I thought about it and then answer "I really don't know, I'll ask Michael next time I go to sleep."

She nodded and smiled then asked, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I think I can take a bit more playtime with Luffy, then shower, then sleep," I answered.

She nodded, "Okay, just be careful."

"I will," I said, grinning. I headed out again with Luffy, but we only played for 30 minutes before I had to stop. I apologized to Luffy and told him that I was really tired and needed to go sleep, and I promised him that the next day we would be able to play again. We said our good byes, I headed home took a shower, said night to Makino, even though it was barely 1pm, and laid down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

"_Hey kid," Michael said._

_I got up expecting to be tired but to my surprise I wasn't, I guess it was part of the whole dream world thing._

"_Hey," I replied._

"_How was your first day of training?" he asked smiling._

"_Tiring, as soon as I finished I just wanted to crash, and I would have if it weren't for Luffy."_

_Michael laughed, and got up, "I told you it would be hard. Anyway, let's start with some sword training."_

_I looked at him confused then asked, "Wait, weren't you going to hold on training me till I had overcome the fatigue thing?"_

"_I said that about the fruit skills not your combat skills," he replied as a claymore appeared in his hand. "So, shall we begin? Think up a sword and let's go."_

"_Okay, but why aren't you using the one on your back?" I asked as I imagined the two handed broad-sword from the other night and put up my guard, then I remembered "Before we start quick question. Why didn't you tell me I had been sleeping for three days, and can I swim?"_

"_You are not ready for her yet. I don't know. And yes. By the way, not a bad stance for a beginner, this will be fun," he replied with a sly grin on his face._

_Before I could ask anything else, he lunged at me and I attempted to block it but missed it somehow and had a blade to my neck, he corrected my stance and then did it again, this time I was barely able to block it._

"_Good," he said, "I believe the fastest and best way to learn will be hands on, I will teach you some of the basics you don't know, and then we will spar. This will give you experience in battle."_

_He instructed me in the basics, going over my guard and adjusting the way I swung my sword. Then we began sparing. It seemed like hours had passed with me getting a thorough beating, when Michael stopped and helped me up from the last hit. Before I could ask he said,_

_"Time for you to wake up. Nice first day of practice, your second day begins now. Keep working hard, and you'll be done before you know it. By the way, your dad taught you well," he said with a smile as he ruffled my hair._

"_Yes sir!" I said as he began to vanish with a grin and wave._

As the days went on, I slowly got stronger and was able to run faster and further, my strength also began to increase considerably. The weeks rolled on, mostly uneventful, except for the times when Shanks and his crew where in town. When I told him about the power fruit and explained everything, he just laughed at me and then said, "You have been given a great gift, use it wisely, kid." I smiled and nodded. I really admired Shanks, even though he was a pirate.

Two months had passed since I had gotten the fruit. Surprised by my progress, Michael had told me that I had already mastered the fatigue and was time to begin the skill training. Now, it was Luffy who was falling behind and getting tired before me.

The rest of the year passed. Shanks and his crew left, and just before they left Luffy declared that he would become the next pirate king. We all laughed and Shanks smiled and gave him his Straw hat before he set sail. Luffy had turned seven and I had turned thirteen that year. Garp came a couple days after shanks left and took Luffy and I to meet a bunch of Mountain bandits in the mountains where we met Ace. Ace was a bit rough around the edges, rude and a jerk, but I figured that's what's to be expected from someone living with mountain bandits. I said my good byes to Luffy, and asked Ace to take care of him. He just shrugged me off, and walked away. I just smiled and followed Garp.

As we left he asked, "So, do you think you are ready to join me?"

I nodded, "Definitely. I'm ready to be tested; no matter what you throw at me I'll be able to get through it." I said confidently with a big smile

He laughed and said, "Well, if you're that confident, let's get started." His voice then changed to that of a drill sergeant –"You have 1 hour and 20 minutes to get to the ship, it's about 10 miles from here, this is your endurance and speed test."

I nodded then bolted as fast as I could towards the ship, I made sure to pace myself so to not use up all my energy at once.

==1 hour later==

I saw the town and decided to give it all on that last stretch, when I got to the ship there was grandpa waiting with his timer, when I got to him he stopped it and then looked at the time, then jotted down something quickly on his clipboard.

"1 hour for 10 miles, good. You got ten minutes to rest up, stretch and hydrate. Then we will test your physical strength."

I saluted and answered "Yes sir!"

After the ten minutes were up, we headed onto the deck of the ship and Grandpa began explain in a stern commanding voice. "Pull-ups, this is not a timed event. Assistance to the bar with a step up, being lifted up, or jumping up is authorized. Any assistance up to the bar will not be used to continue into the first pull-up. The bar must be grasped with both palms facing either forward or to the rear. The correct starting position begins when your arms are fully extended beneath the bar, feet are free from touching the ground or any bar mounting assist, and the body is motionless. Your legs may be positioned in a straight or bent position, but may not be raised above the waist. One repetition consists of raising the body with the arms until the chin is above the bar, and then lowering the body until the arms are fully extended; repeat the exercise. At no time during the execution of this event can you rest your chin on the bar. The intent is to execute a vertical "dead hang" pull-up. A certain amount of inherent body movement will occur as the pull-up is executed. However, the intent is to avoid a pendulum-like motion that enhances the ability to execute the pull-up. Whipping, kicking, swinging of the body or legs, or any leg movement used to assist in the vertical progression of the pull-up is not authorized. If observed, the repetition will not count for score. A repetition will be counted when an accurate and complete pull-up is performed."

I quickly got on the bar and did as I had been instructed, I managed to do 30 before I had to let go.

Grandpa then wrote something on his clip board, then proceeded "Next event Abdominal crunches, 2-minute time limit. On a flat surface, you will lie flat on your back with shoulder blades touching the deck, knees will be bent, and both feet will be flat on the deck. The arms will be folded across the chest or rib cage with no gap existing between the arms and chest/rib cage. Both arms must remain in constant contact with chest/rib cage throughout the exercise. A single repetition consists of raising the upper body from the starting position until both forearms or elbows simultaneously touch the thighs, and then returning to the starting position with the shoulder blades touching the deck. The buttocks will remain in constant contact with the deck throughout the event. No arching of the lower back or lifting the buttocks is permitted. An assistant may be used to hold a Marine's legs or feet, at or below the knees in whatever manner that is most comfortable for the Marine. Kneeling or sitting on the Marine's feet is permitted. A repetition will be counted when an accurate and complete abdominal crunch is performed."

I saluted and got in position and looked up and grandpa waiting for his signal to begin.

"Go!" he exclaimed as he started the timer, "1…2…3…4…5…" he counted as I did my crunches, I did as many as I could in the time I had.

"105, good" he said as he wrote something on his clip board, and then said, "You have passed, your score is 300 out of the minimum 135." My jaws dropped and I looked at him.

"Does that mean I get to go with you?" He laughed, losing his professional talk and answered,

"Yep, so tell me which devil fruit did you eat? There is no way you got this good without the help of one."

I grinned, "Guess you caught me, though it really isn't a devil fruit…" I explained to him the whole story of how I found it and got the Power fruit.

He laughed at me and then in a serious tone said, "Do not tell anyone else about this, only the people you trust the most. This is an incredibly rare fruit, I didn't think it really existed and that it was only a legend until now. Do not mention it to anyone –not even your superiors."

I nodded then saluted "Yes sir!"

He smiled and hugged me, "You'll definitely become a great marine, I look forward to seeing your career develop. Now it's time to head out. Bogart!" he shouted.

A tall, thin man came through the door and walked over and saluted "Sir"

"Take this new recruit to the dorms. Show him around and get him a uniform, introduce him to the rest of the crew. His name is Zentoku D. Naosu," he ordered Bogart. He then looked at me and said, "This is Bogart, my second in command. If you have any questions and I'm not around ask him."

I saluted and answered, "Yes sir!"

"Good. Now, Bogart, after you have shown him around and introduced him, get the men ready to sail, we are heading to HQ," he ordered, Bogart bowed and instructed me to follow.

I'd done it, finally, after a year of hard work I made it into the marines, the next few years would be tough but I knew that I could get through it and become strong.

Who knew what would happen from here, I just hoped that I would be strong enough to meet any and all challenges and come out on top.

* * *

Big Thank you foxchick19 for the help with the editing :D

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to publish but Here you go!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Sword of Light

Ch4 "Burst Pirates part 1"

Four years had passed since I left Foosha village, and five since I had started my training, I had mastered the basics of my power fruit and Haki and I had worked my way up to the rank of Capitan, in charge of 50 men and ship. I was making sure my ship and men were ready to set out on our maiden voyage. As we were about to leave I saw Garp and Bogart standing with their men behind them all saluting us as we left, I saluted back and shouted, "Thank you grandpa! I'll make you proud!"

I saw a big toothy grin cover his face as he waved goodbye filled with pride to see his pupil set out on his first voyage. I smiled and waved one last time before I walked to the bow of my ship and commanded my men, "Prepare for departure we head for the East blue!"

"Yes sir!" they said in unison, and all got to their positions and released the sails, I made sure we were on course and well on our way before I took a break, I went to the bow of my ship and closed my eyes feeling the howling wind in my face and hearing the waves crashing into my boat. My mind began to wonder back to that fateful day when my life changed forever…

_I watched my parents lifeless body lay there, tears rolled down my cheek and a huge knot formed in my throat, I wanted to yell, I didn't want to be left alone. All of a sudden I felt the barrel of a gun being pushed to my head I looked up, and saw the face of the man who had killed my parents - Captain Burst. Rage filled my body and stared defiantly as if daring him to shoot. He looked at me and evilly laughed, "Well well, aren't you a spirited little brat?" He was about to shoot when "No!... I, ah, want to keep him….you know as a servant… yeah that!" Said a girl who was roughly my age._

"_Whatever you say, sweetie pie!" Said the captain in a high pitched voice, "You there. Carry the servant to her room," his voice changing back to a firm and scary tone, I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head and someone picked me up just as my consciousness faded._

…_.._

_My eyes slowly opened, I blankly stared at the roof above me, eventually I slowly got up remembering where I was and sat on the mat that I had been laying on resting my back against a bed board. Images of my parents bleeding to death flooded my mind and I started sobbing, feeling completely alone. A few minutes passed as I sat there when all of a sudden I heard a key unlocking the door, I quickly dashed over behind the bed that was there and waited for the door to open. After it unlocked the door quickly swung open and in came the girl who had saved me, she quickly closed the door and locked it and headed to where I was, even though she seemed to be my age she was very intimidating and I backed up into a corner she sat/kneeled in front of me and placed the tray of food on her lap, splitting what was on it into two portions and placed half of it on a spare plate and placed it in front of me._

"_Eat up, it's not the best but it'll keep you alive" she said in a stern voice._

"_Thank you" I whispered, as I began to eat, slowly. I looked around making sure to always keep her in the corner of my eye to make sure she wouldn't try to kill me or anything, but it was a nice room, a nice double bed, with on one side a desk that had some papers and a pen, some navigation instruments and, next to the desk was a book shelf covered with books, on the opposite side, where we were, there was a wardrobe where I assumed she kept her clothes and stuff, and next to it a door, that was partly open which it led to the bathroom. I then looked at her and studied her a bit she was slightly shorter then I was, jet black hair that went down just past her shoulders, incredibly rare dark blue eyes, I stared at them for a while completely forgetting where I was and letting my curious nature take over, when suddenly she asked "what are you staring at?" I snapped out of my curiousness,  
"sorry" I said quickly as I stared at my food and finished it quickly. _

"_I asked what where you looking at" she said firmly._

_I looked at her again and shyly answered "Your eyes."_

_She narrowed her eyes and asked "what about them?" _

"_There so weird, I've never seen anything like that before" I quickly answered without thinking, this earned me a knuckle sandwich to the head which cause my head to start hurting again._

"_What does that mean!" she said nearly yelling, obviously self-conscious about it I covered my head and before she could hit me again I quickly said,_

"_Not a bad weird way, I just never seen anything so pretty is all." I cautiously looked up at her, and I was completely astonished to see her blush as I received another smack to the head._

"_Idiot" she said as she walked over to the wardrobe that was there and opened it up, she pulled out a tux, she threw it to me and ordered "put it on" _

_I stood up and looked at it, it seemed like it would fit, "so why do I have to wear it?" I asked looking over to where she was standing,_

"_1 cause I said so, and 2 your my servant, at least for now, so you have to look the part" she answered as she pick up the food try and walked over to the door, "you better be changed by the time I get back, and take a shower you stink" I was going to protest but she had already closed the door and locked it._

_I stared blankly at the door for a second trying to decide what to make of her. For now I decided that I needed to stay on her good side considering she had saved me, and I really didn't feel like getting punched again. I quickly showered got dressed and stepped out fumbling around with the bow tie trying to figure it out, just as she walked in, then it dawned on me I didn't even know what her name was. I looked up from the tie as she locked the door and asked "By the way what's your name?"_

_She looked at me and smirked "It's rude to ask someone's name without first giving yours" she stated._

"_Sorry!" I said as I stopped fumbling around with the tie and bowed "Zentoku D. Naosu, son of Zentoku D. Kosei Rank Commodore and Zentoku D. Utsukushi Rank Captain, at your service." When finished I stood up right and looked at her. She had her mouth covered holding her laughter back, that's when I realized she was just messing with me. I glared at her, this making her completely lose it and burst out laughing "meanie" I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear as I targeted my attention back to the tie as she laughed. _

_After a few minutes she finally stopped laughing and after she recovered from her laugh attack she said shly, "My name is Kuroi, Mikan Kuroi." _

_I grinned, I thought about giving her a witty remark or smoothing for pay back but, from what I saw I thought that being nice would get to her more than anything "That is a pretty name, you may call me Naosu. May I call you Mikan?" I asked kindly._

_She looked at me completely bewildered, as if she was trying to figure me out. She finally gave up since she probably had more important things to do any way and answered "yea, whatever. Anyway, let's go, I need to show you around so you know your way around." _

_I nodded but before she opened the door and just gave up on the tie and tossed it on the bed as I followed her, she showed me to the kitchen. "Do you know how to cook?" she asked._

_I nodded and answered "yea my mom taught me how, I'm pretty good at it too" _

"_Good, that will save you a lot of pain. You'll be cooking my meals here, after the crew has eaten I will send you here for you to make something, and I expect it to be good." She replied coldly, her tone seemed different from when we were in her room, I wanted to ask her but it seemed wise for me to wait till we got back. She showed me where they kept the ingredients, spices and all the silverware, dishes, pots, pans and all the utensils I would need for whatever I would be cooking. I took mental notes on everything making sure to pay attention to everything she told me, I didn't think she would take it too well if she had to explain everything twice. _

_When we finaly finished there she showed me to the storage room where all the cleaning utensils where kept, "if you know how to cook I'm also guessing you know how to clean, here is all the stuff you'll need, sweep every day before going to bed and, once a week do a deep clean of my room" _

_I nodded as I took more mental notes of the cleaners and stuff they had "alright, Mikan, I think I got everything." _

"_Good, one last thing, when we are not in my room you will address me as, Mikan-sama" she stated plainly._

_I glared at her, I could see in her eyes that she was enjoying this, I wanted to protest but something told me that there was a reason for this. I wanted to ask but right now didn't seem like the right time. "fine, Mikan-sama" I said mockingly._

_She nodded "okay; now go to the kitchen, make supper and bring the food to the room, and you may make yourself some food as well. And one last thing I have told the crew not to bother you, so don't speak to them and don't look at them if you run across them."_

_I nodded and bowed mockingly "of course Mikan-sama, is there anything in particular you would like for dinner m'lady" _

_She looked at me, as a vain poped out on her forehead but trying her best to remain calm she answered "surprise me, this will be a test to see if I will keep you or not. Oh and ill teach you how to tie your bow after we eat." _

_I nodded kind of embarrassed about that and bowed as I headed over to the kitchen, and she followed as she went back to her room, thankfully they weren't that far apart. As I was heading there I thought about what I should cook up, suddenly as if a light bulb had gone off in my head I knew what I was going to make. _

_====40 minutes later====_

_Content with my work I placed the two platters on a waiter's cart, and put a fancy cover on each one for it to be a surprise. I brought two glasses, and a bag of milk that I had found, and I made some black berry juice, I placed it on the cart along with ketchup, mustard and mayo, then headed over to Mikan's room. _

_I knocked on the door and announced myself, she unlocked the door and allowed me to enter with the cart, I pushed it over next to the desk and pulled the chair out for her all gentlemanly like motioning for her to sit. _

"_Drop the act" she said in a clearly annoyed._

_I grinned, and continued in an exaggerated fancy voice "whatever do you mean, m'lady, now come have a seat and enjoy the meal" I walked over to the waiter's cart and placed one of the platters on the desk and waited for her to take a seat._

_She quickly walked over to me after I had set the platter down and smacked me hard over the head, "I told you drop the act" _

_I cringed from the pain but at the same time began to laugh "of course Mikan-sama" I said as I began lifting the top off and before she could hit me "for dinner tonight we have, Homemade Cheeseburger made from the freshest ground beef I could find, and on the side, French fries freshly made from potatoes. Would you like black berry juice or milk?" _

"_black berry" She said as she looked at the plate in awe, I smiled in satisfaction. While she stared I took the top off the other platter reviling three burgers and three times the amount of fries on her platter, I set the platter next to the mat where I had woken up "thank you for the food!" I said and began eating, I was half way through the first burger when. _

"_Hey…quick quest-" began Mikan, but I cut her off._

"_No talking while eating, respect meal time, if you have questions ask after" I said quickly and took another big bite._

_I finished quickly and then waited for Mikan to finish, when she finally finished, I cleaned up and took the dishes and silverware and put it on the waiter's cart, and as I was going to head out I asked "do you want me to do the dishes?" she just shook her head as she stared blankly at her desk._

"_Well that is weird, maybe she didn't like the food?" I thought to myself as I walked out of the door, I quickly took the dishes and stuff to the kitchen and left them there and hurried back to Mikan's room, there was a lot I wanted to ask her. _

_I knocked and waited for her to open the door, "Coming" she said,_

_She opened the door and as soon as she had closed and locked the door I asked excited "so did you like the food?" _

_She grinned and nodded "for presentation I give you a 5 out of 5, for flavor 5 out of 5 and for leaving me wanting for more I give you 10 out of 5" _

_I bowed and answered boastfully "you are welcome, and I told you I could cook well" _

_She smacked me over the head making me fall, "stop bowing and get changed, I don't want to get the suit dirty" then in a whisper "and thank you for the meal." _

_I laughed as I got up, earning me another punch, you would think after the first couple times I would learn not to tease her, but it was soooo much fun. "anywayyy, I'm going to go shower quick, then there's some stuff I need to ask you" she nodded, then as I headed for the bathroom it dawned on me, "oi Mikan?" I asked _

"_yea, whats up?" she looked over to me._

"_What do I ware when I get out?" I asked _

"_oh right! Almost forgot" she got up and went to her wardrobe and pulled out a bag, and tossed it over to me "there, there's all the clothes you'll need, you will alternate with one other suit that is in the wardrobe" _

_I nodded and smiled "thank you Mikan" another thing I need to add to the list of things I need to ask her later._

_I quickly showered got my pajamas on and head over to the mat. _

"_first order of business" mikan said "I teach you how to tie the bow tie" _

_I nodded and thankfully I learned quickly, so that was over with quickly._

"_okay so question number 1" I began, "why did you save me?"_

_She thought for a moment then replied "because you looked pathetic and I felt like helping you."_

_I glared at her and finally answered "fine whatever, at any rate thank you for saving me. Okay question number 2 how did you know my size? I mean all the clothes you got me fit me perfectly and where did you even get them?" I asked._

"_I have a good eye and we stopped at am unlucky village that burst raided while you were out and I found some clothes that fit you" she answered with a hint of disgust in her voice when she mentions the captain's name. _

_I decided not to ask about that and then went on "okay then, question three, what do you intend to do with me?" _

_She looked at me and asked "where are you from" _

_I instantly answered "Foosha village, island of dawn, wait how is that relevant to my question?"_

"_I am taking you back to your village, we should be passing relatively close by in about 3 weeks" _

_I looked at her in shock and was speechless._

"_Anyway we will talk more tomorrow I'm tired, good night, and thank you" she said practically mumbling that last part. She quickly got in bed turned off the lights and fell asleep. I laid down and reviewed all the events of that day, and all the questions I had. The images of my parents suddenly flooded my head and I began crying doing my best not to make any noise as to not disturb Mikan. I couldn't stop crying, I kept on crying for what seemed hours until the lights suddenly turned on, it took me by surprise and I quickly wiped my tears away and sat up to see what was going on, Mikan was sitting on the edge of her bed breathing hard, without looking at me she said in a course whisper "I'm thirsty bring me something to drink, and something to eat"_

_I don't know why, but I just got up and went to the kitchen without question, when I got there I had no idea what to make, I saw a bunch of oranges, tangerines and lemons, I quickly made a concoction with the three, and looked around for something suitable to eat at that time, I found nothing, so I ended up just grabbing a couple tangerines and headed back to Mikan's room, I knocked and then she opened the door for me, I stepped in as I walked she closed the door after me and locked it, I set the juice and tangerines on her desk next to some papers there, they were maps, very well made too, "you are good, I have never seen a map drawn so precise" I commented _

_She ignored my comment and sat down and looked at the glass and just stared at it for a while. _

"_its orange and tangerine with a hint of lemon, wait…. Don't tell me you don't like citrus fruits?" I asked worriedly._

_She shook her head "no it's actually the opposite, tangerine is my favorite."_

_I sighed relived, after she finished the small snack I asked "so you're a navigator right?" _

_She nodded and didn't say anything._

"_is that why you are on this ship?" I asked._

_She nodded and then took a deep breath and said "before you ask anything about my past or how I ended up here, ill tell you right away, I don't trust you enough to tell you my life's story yet, so don't ask" _

_I nodded understanding, I mean we had only met today "it's okay I get it, let's just get to bed we need our sleep" she nodded quietly and we both went to bed, this time I fell asleep very quickly, probably due to the fact that I had been crying for hours before._

_The next week went about the same as that first day, thankfully I never had any trouble with the crewmembers or the captain. the nights where really tough for me that first week, I mourned for my parents every night, and about the same time every night Mikan would wake up, and ask for a snack and juice, so it practically became routine. After that week I got sick of crying, I wasn't getting anywhere with it, I remembered what my dad had told me right before he died, I made the decision that the time for their mourning was over, and I need to get my act together and make them proud. The first day of the second week went normally, but that night something happened that I didn't expect._

* * *

As always a big thank you to foxchicka19 for the assistance with editing.

Don't forget to review!

(Time line questions will be answered in the next chapter stay tuned! :D )


End file.
